The Young Lord and His Familiars
by HiddenOtaku24
Summary: Ciel is the young lord of a village in Japan. Sebastian meets him one night only to be claimed by the boy. Lots of yokai and fun! SebXCiel
1. Chapter 1

The young lord lay outside his room. The summer air warm against him. Even with a yukata, it was bearable but uncomfortable. Smoke was billowing in the distance. The fire had to have been coming from the neighboring village. He had heard rumors of towns being destroyed by yokai. He wondered if his land would be attacked next. They must be terrifying. The thought amused him.

"Suneeku, have you found those who have been causing this mischief?"

"Yes, Ciel-sama. It is a tengu yokai and a fox yokai."

"Only them? How great they must be." The young lord smiled to himself. "I look forward to meeting them."

"Yes, Ciel-sama."

Ciel turned to him, frowning. "You're so boring." He stood up to walk to his room through the sliding shoji doors. Stopping before he closed them to say, "If someone comes tonight, let them through." His right eye glowing violet slightly before returning to its original cerulean color. He continued into his room after dismissing Suneeku. He was such a quiet and boring servant. At least he was obedient. He had found him one day in the forest up the mountain. The snake was being manhandled by some villagers. Ciel had saved him after realizing he was no ordinary being.

The young lord went to his futon, placing himself on top for it was too hot to crawl underneath. With a little tossing and turning, he found himself comfortable, and then finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

The tengu held a man by the throat, growing tired of his pleas, threw him into a nearby burning building which then collapsed. The villager's screams echoed through the night. He was the last of them.

"Now, now, Sebastian, you must do it properly." The fox approached the dark being. "I know you love the music of their screams and pleas, but you have to finish the job." Fox fire in hand, the silver haired yokai added to the crumbled building until the man was no longer heard. "Although I wish it was laughter instead." he pouted.

The tengu was not amused. He was never satisfied by this. Destroying village after village merely gave him something to do. It was only a few months before that the man name Undertaker joined him. He was a strange yokai. Bizarre was a more fitting term though. He had long silver hair and light green eyes. A scar went across his face, over the bridge of his nose. The being was clothed in a white yukata. Sebastian himself preferred his own black yukata which matched not only his hair but his large crow-like wings.

The darker yokai turned away from his companion towards the edge of the woods. It was the direction of the next village. "I'm leaving."

"Well someone is a killjoy. You should find the fun in it. Like me!" The Undertaker ran over to meet the tengu by the woods. "Are you already off to the next village? Greedy aren't we? I heard that's the village that belongs to the Water God. He's not there though. Instead, someone equally interesting is. Would you like to know?" The fox was good at obtaining information. He probably gathered it as he slaughtered the humans. The silver haired yokai was now drooling over Sebastian's shoulder giggling to himself. "Would you like to know whooooo?"

"Not really." Much to Undertaker's dismay, the tengu really did not care to know. He continued into the forest. The fox followed along behind him.

"Well I'll just let you know that it's a young lord. You will just have to figure out the rest yourself!" The Undertaker laughed to himself again. Sebastian really didn't understand or care why.

"That's good to know." It's always easiest killing the lords of the villages first. The villages always become more chaotic with no one to lead them. The tengu smiled to himself. Ah, the chaos.

It only took two hours for the two yokai to reach the village. They arrived late enough for everyone to have been long asleep. It didn't take long to find the lords home. It was at the center of the town and very large. Undertaker went off in a different direction, but as always, the dark haired yokai didn't care. To avoid notice of servants, Sebastian went around to the back of the building. He came upon a beautiful garden. It was well maintained, complete with swirling gravel, mossy rocks, bamboo fountains and koi ponds. Looking towards the house, he saw an entrance. Opening the shoji door slightly, he saw it was someone's sleeping quarters.

The tengu looked around the room until his eyes fell upon a sleeping boy. He looked no older than 15. The boy was very peaceful looking even with his ruffled hair and his disheveled blue, floral yukata. Almost cute with how he was sprawled across his futon. Sebastian ignored that last thought but curiosity got the better of him and he approached the sleeping beauty. Maybe he could just snatch the boy but still go along with destroying this village. While off in his thoughts, he was already leaning over the boy. He had such a nice complexion and long eyelashes.

"Ciel-sama, are you asleep?" Suneeku whispered while still standing behind the inside shoji door. He didn't want to awake the young lord in case he really was asleep. This did get Sebastian's attention but he did not move. He only looked towards the screen and waited and hoped the man would go away. He did not want to awake the boy either. After a couple minutes, the man left. The tengu yokai sighed in relief. Looking back to the boy, he saw that his eyes were open. Sebastian moved his hand to cover the boy's mouth but he was not quick enough. The boy grabbed him by the wrist. He was stronger than he appeared?

"Gotcha!" The boy was now sitting up and grinning at him like he just caught something to be proud of. The strange thing was that his right eye began to glow a vivid violet. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Lord of this village. You have been caught by me yokai. Now become my familiar!" The young lord took the tengu by the lips before he could say a word about it.

* * *

Okay I was hoping the beginning to be a little longer but ahwell. The chapters will be much longer and juicier in the future. I just had this idea and had to write it even though I'm pretty awful at writing. But again I say ahwell.

Please just Review and maybe follow and favorite if you're up to it ;D

Any ideas are welcome and advice too.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I made myself get around to writing chapter 2! stayed up until 4am writing it. XD hopefully you like it ;) to be honest. I suck at writing and I'm using this as a chance to get better. Read and review please and if you're up for it, favorite and follow. ;D advice or questions or ideas are welcome!

* * *

The whole situation had taken the tengu by surprise. He never imagined that this would have happened. He couldn't believe it _could_ happen. Not to him. If someone would have told him even an hour ago that he would be claimed by this small boy, he would have killed them before he had the chance to think of it himself. But here he was, lips stolen by this "young lord", utterly confused as to what was happening.

Seconds went by as they kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or a sweet, innocent kiss. If anything, their lips were lightly touching, but contact was indeed there. After a few more moments, the young lord pulled away with eyes closed, lashes dark on round cheekbones. He slowly opened his eyes to meet with the crimson ones above him. Sebastian was shocked and considerably confused but only showed it mildly in his eyes. A grin started to spread across the boy's face which snapped the tengu from his daze, his shock instantly turning to anger.

"Ah. I caught you~"

This child was infuriating. The dark yokai quickly pinned the boy to the ground, his eyes glowing brightly with fury. The sudden movement didn't even seem to faze the young lord. His face instead went from a grin to a bored look. This only fed the tengu's anger. Questions were filling his mind. _Who was this boy? He had no mark of a God. He didn't seem to be completely human either. What was he?_

"Who are you? Or rather, _what_ are you?" Even with his rage, he was able enough to keep his tone even and cool.

"I already told you. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Are you dumb or deaf?"

_Was this child only capable of irritating me?_ Sebastian thought to himself.

"Do you have a death wish_ little boy_?" The boys eye twitched slightly when the words "little boy" came from the tengu's mouth. The yokai took notice of it, giving himself a little satisfaction for finding something that bothered the child.

The young lord chose to ignore the last part but something that was spoken had amused him. He was again grinning. "Hah! I would love to see you try to kill your own master." Sebastian frowned in confusion by the boy's statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you truly are dumb _and_ deaf. What do you think we were doing moments ago? Kissing out of love for another? I just sealed a contract with you, you idiot. Not that you seemed to mind that part." A smirk formed on the young lord's face. Sebastian had been shocked and confused when the boy kissed him, but it was true that he didn't mind the fact it was an unknown boy initiating it. He didn't move to stop him or show displeasure. The tengu decided to push such thoughts from his head though. "As a result, you have become mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes. My familiar." The boy appeared satisfied but this only caused another frown from the tengu.

"You are not a God, nor do you hold the mark of one." Sebastian gave the boy a look over.

"Hmm... checking me out, are we?" The young lord teased, earning a glare from the yokai. "And you are correct. I am not a God, and I have not been given the mark of one either."

"Then I don't see what's holding me back from snapping that pretty little neck of yours." The tengu moved a hand to hold the boys hands above his head and another to wrap around his throat. The young lord gulped visibly. "Are you sure this isn't some twisted joke to extend your pathetic human life?" Sebastian had gradually moved closer to the boy's face, holding eye contact with the large, azure orbs. The young lord felt a little unsure of his own words, his expression turning vulnerable only for a moment before returning to his composed self.

"Of course it's not. You are simply bound by my words." He paused for a moment to look at Sebastian's lips before slowly meeting his darkened crimson eyes again and continuing. "And my kiss."

The tengu felt a lure by what the boy said and leaned in even closer, never breaking eye contact. A smile slowly spread across the young lord's mouth, amused that the yokai appeared to be giving in to him already. Sebastian continued to move in until his lips reached the boy's ear.

"I doubt that." He breathed hotly into the shell then gave a quick nibble to the lobe.

An ugly ruby red colored the young lord's face. His composed looks instantly turned to looks of fluster. This did not go unnoticed by the tengu. Sebastian grinned triumphantly. He started to think to himself that maybe this boy could prove to be interesting. Maybe he could take it just a little bit further.

He trailed his mouth along the slender neck of the boy. He felt the child beneath him shiver. The reaction tempted him further, pressing his lips to a single spot before licking it wetly. This time, a small whine escaped from the young lord. The sound caused Sebastian to pause, his face becoming even darker from temptation. He wanted more. With the hand that was placed around the boy's throat, he moved to tangle into the boy's ashen gray locks, gently tugging his head to the side. He licked the spot once more, and then bit it roughly. A much more intense moan slipped from the boy's lips. Not only was the young lord's face flushed with red but it spread to his ears and neck. He squirmed underneath the tengu with embarrassment. The boy had reached his limits.

"Unnnn. Get off of me." The command was final.

Sebastian felt a strange burn inside. He immediately moved off of the boy and fell back a little. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

_Was this what he meant by being 'bound by his words?'_

The young lord quickly composed himself and then turned to face the inside shoji door. "Suneeku, come here." Within seconds, the screen slide open and a man covered with snake scales appeared, bowing before them.

"Yes, Ciel-sama?" His gaze flickered to the tengu briefly before returning to the young lord.

"Suneeku. This is my new familiar. He is called-" It occurred to him that he had never asked for the tengu's name. He looked towards the yokai in question. "Well?"

The dark being sighed with annoyance and answered simply with, "Sebastian."

The boy stared at him for a moment, seeming deep in thought. "Alright. Sebastian, this is my servant Suneeku. As you can see, he is a yokai as well."

"Is he also one of your _familiars_?" The tengu said the word with obvious distaste.

Ciel frowned at him. "Actually, no. Did you think I collect yokai or something? He serves me under his own free will." The statement caused Sebastian to scoff at the young lord.

"Of course. How rude of me to assume that you enjoyed catching yokai." The tengu's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at the boy.

The young lord smirked in return. "I never said I didn't enjoy catching them." He licked his lips and gave Sebastian playful wink. The tengu's thoughts wondered off about how soft the boy's lips were and the few moments shared between them before the snake arrived, while he stared at the boy a little too obviously. His eyes flashed darkly with want but just as quickly disappeared before the young lord could identify the emotion.

"Moving on. Now that you are a familiar of the Phantomhive household, you must act accordingly. Such as that you may not wander around aimlessly, destroying villages as you please and the like."

"That was merely just killing time and boredom."

"Well now you will have something else to relieve yourself of boredom. You will be in charge of protecting this place and taking care of my needs, whatever they may be."

The yokai wanted to reject all the requests coming from the boy, but as little sense as it made, he knew that he couldn't. He could feel that he was bound to this child. He was not a God. He wasn't even sure that he was completely human either. He only knew that this young lord had the power to make him his familiar.

"I guess I don't have much of an option, do I?"

"Well you do, but it may become painful for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It will just hurt yourself to disobey me."

"I see." Sebastian was not the type to go out willing seeking pain and discomfort. So he really was stuck with a brat.

"Suneeku will prepare a room for you. It's very late and I would be sleeping, but some yokai came wandering into my room." Ciel smirked at the yokai and thought about how it was so easy to catch the tengu. Becoming a familiar must have been one of the last things he would have expected to happen. How very true that was.

Sebastian stood to leave the room with Suneeku. "Before I go, I need to know one more thing." He walked over to where Ciel was.

"And what may that be?" The boy looked up at Sebastian with a tired, half-awake look.

The tengu bent over and pressed his lips the child's forehead. Ciel blushed slightly and moved a hand to touch the place that was slightly warm.

"What was that!?"

"You know, you didn't have to kiss me on the lips to claim me as a familiar…"

"Oh." He looked a little embarrassed. He acted cute when he was tired. "But what was this for?" He pointed to his forehead.

"A goodnight kiss." Sebastian smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so originally in the first chapter, I said it was a Land God but I decided I liked the idea of a Water God better. I changed it both there and here.

Anyway. I was so excited about posting the second chapter that I got straight to writing the 3rd. Just anytime I got another follow or review, in my head I kept screaming "Kyaaaaaa!" Thank you everyone for the support. I'm really new at writing and I appreciate it very much!

Please read and review. It really encourages me when you do. :) And please let me know if you have any ideas. Also, follow and favorite if you're up to it ;D

Disclaimers - Not my characters. Boo. (I honestly don't see the point of having to do this on a FANfiction site. lol)

On with the story! (^-^)

* * *

"Ciel…"

"No Sebastian. Not yet…" The boy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you can no longer avoid it."

"I'm not ready to though…"

"Then allow me to assist you." The tengu had positioned himself above the boy who was sprawled across his futon. The young lord could no longer hide from him. He had to do it, even if the boy gave him pleading eyes, willing him to not. Ciel was quite the sight. His bluish-grey hair was messy, strands of it going one way or another. The floral yukata he wore had fallen off one shoulder, revealing his deliciously creamy, fair skin. Sebastian wanted to blemish it. It was all too tempting. Leaning into the smaller body beneath his, he softly sucked at the boy's collarbone. The young lord began to struggle but the tengu caught his arms to keep him in place. The boy's whines were lovely. After a few more moments of kissing at the patch of skin, he detached his mouth from him.

"You stupid! What do you think you're doing?!" The boy continued his struggle but Sebastian only smirked in reply.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The scream pierced the two's ears. A red-headed maid-servant was standing in the doorway, blushing furiously at the sight of them. The tengu was on top of the boy, who appeared to be halfway out of his clothing. His arms were being held captive by Sebastian's grip.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your… um… you know." The girl was still red in the face, bright enough to match her hair. She started fidgeting then looked down realizing she had dropped all of the neatly folded bedding she had carried earlier. Sebastian sighed deeply while he stood up.

"Mey Rin, please don't misunderstand. I was only waking him up."

"Of course! Please forgive me Sebastian and Ciel-sama." Even after apologizing, she continued to stand there staring at them in a daze. Her face gave away the fact her thoughts were indecent. The blush on her cheeks was burning brighter by the moment.

"Mey Rin…"

"Yes Ciel-sama?"

"What are you doing standing around for? I don't pay you to do nothing."

"But Ciel-sama, you don't pay me…"

"That's not the point! Hurry and finish what you were doing and then leave."

"Yes Ciel-sama!" She quickly walked into the room, setting the things she was holding off into a corner and bowed deeply before dismissing herself. The red-head was so ditzy. Sometimes the boy wondered to himself why he kept her around. The girl appeared at the front of his house almost two years ago covered in dirt, owning nothing but the tattered clothes she wore. She had been looking for a place to stay and no one else seemed to welcome her. Not that it was a surprise. Ciel allowed her into his home under the condition that she would work for her stay. After a few weeks passed of her rushing around attempting to do laundry and cleaning, the young lord agreed she could continue to live there. He had noticed that she was quite clumsy, partly due to the fact her eyesight failed her, but he enjoyed the company. Eventually, he bought her glasses, which she adored and never stopped thanking him for them for a month straight. Time passed on like this for a year until one day, some sort of assassins intruded to kill the boy. At this time, he discovered she was quite capable in combat. In fact, she after stated that she had been trained in the way of shinobi before coming to live in the young lord's village. Her own home had been attacked and she was the only one to escape as far as she knew.

"What a headache… Sebastian, bring me something to wear."

"Oh. I was under the impression you wanted to sleep a while longer. What made you change your mind so suddenly?" The tengu smirked.

"Hm. I wonder." The boy shot him a glare. "Hurry up. I'm having a guest over today."

"Who is it?"

"It's a local samurai named Bard. He wants to discuss with me about the attacks on the nearby villages that happened two weeks ago."

"Are they still looking for me?" Sebastian gave a fake pout.

"Who wouldn't be? You've killed countless people and destroyed far too many homes. Anyway, you won't be here when he does come. I need you to go into town and get some supplies for Mey Rin. I can't trust the poor girl to not get lost again. He will be arriving at 13:00, so ask Mey Rin what she needs and be gone by then."

"You seem so sure that I won't take this as a chance to disappear."

"You _will_ come back." Sebastian could not only hear the authority in his voice, but feel it. It had become a familiar burn inside him. Over the past two weeks, the tengu had learned that the boy's words held him captive. He had once tried to fight it and only resulted in pain. Not a physical pain either. He was tolerant enough of that, but this pain was different. It made his heart ache in a way that could drive one mad. Another thing he had noticed was that anytime the boy had given a command, his right eye would shine violet for a moment.

"I see that's an order." Sebastian let out a long sigh. "As you wish." With that, he dismissed himself.

* * *

After a painstaking effort of acquiring a list from the red-headed maid, the yokai headed to town. He looked over the sheet covered in scribbles that were supposed to be words. He could barely make out what it said. It consisted of mostly groceries.

**ric**

**tree fish**

**tofu**

**gingr**

**seewed**

**shitke muchroom**

**embroded cloth**

**sake**

_Geez. What an idiot. _

Sebastian walked down a path, going by many houses and small shops. When he arrived at the market, the streets became much more crowded. Luckily, he had enough power to keep his true form invisible to humans. The place was loud with vendors advertising and yelling at anyone who walked by. Finding all the items he needed would be easy enough.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you be interested in this lovely hairpin? These types are quite popular these days with the ladies. I'm sure your lover would be thrilled to receive such a great piece!"

"No, thank you."

"Don't tell me that a fine fellow like you is without a companion?" The man gave him a look over.

"And what of it?" The tengu walked away, continuing his shopping.

He decided that since it was the first time since arriving at the young lord house that he had been able to go out, he might as well take his time. The boy was busy with a guest anyway. He let a couple of hours pass while he gathered everything. It must be about 15:00. There was still a little more time before sundown. He still needed to buy some sake. Stopping a nearby villager, he asked where in the town he could find sake for sale. The question made the man shiver, but he answered that he could find a shop at the farthest edge of the town. After answering, the man ran off in the other direction. The tengu had found the man's behavior odd.

Sebastian made his way in the direction of the shop and found it rather easily. The place was gloomy and dark to say the least. It looked old and run down. Upon entering, the whole place appeared empty. It was a restaurant styled shop except there was a large counter along the front of it.

"Excuse me?" The tengu called out into the seemingly deserted room.

"Sebastian! You finally came to visit me! How long has it been? Two weeks?" A silver-haired fox stood up from behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" The tengu was confused to see the fox here. The Undertaker had been travelling with him before. He wondered where he had gone after arriving in town but didn't give it much thought. He didn't really care what the man did. Now that he was here though, was strange.

"I own this shop. I call it a 'Bar'. I sell sake and other alcoholic beverages. Not that many people come to visit though." The fox yokai pouted. "I was also running around with you for a few months. People even went as far as starting rumors that this building here is haunted!" He began giggling.

"So this is where you ran off to upon entering town?"

"Of course! I missed my lovely Bar." The Undertaker was now lying over his counter, rubbing his hands along the top of it.

"Why didn't you mention this is where you lived?" Sebastian thought about how he had originally come to burn this village down, but he would think that the fox would at least try to stop him.

"You never asked." It was like he knew that he would encounter the young lord like he had. "So what have you been doing all this time? I thought surely, this place would be in ruin by now." The Undertaker let out another laugh.

Sebastian contemplated whether or not to tell the silver haired yokai. It would be better to not. But then again, maybe he knew something more about the boy. He knew for sure that the boy wasn't a regular human. Ciel was also the young lord of this village at such an age. The tengu looked at the Undertaker once more. Surely he would be laughed at. It would be the price of the information though. He concluded that it would be worth the trade.

"Well, I went to the lord of this village's house that night, two weeks ago. Finding the place was easy enough. I went to the boy's room to kill him, but it did not go as planned…"

"I see. What happened?" The fox looked at him interestedly with a grin.

"He awoke and kissed me." The Undertaker was now trying to suppress laughter. "He then went on to announce that I am now his familiar." By this point, the silver-haired yokai was bent over his bar laughing wildly. Sebastian knew it would happen. The situation was slightly amusing to his self even. He would have found it funnier if the one it happened to wasn't him. He waited for the Undertaker's laughter to die down before he would continue.

"Oh my. hehe~ That's quite the situation you've gotten yourself into. Tehee~" His laughter calmed to little giggles but he was now drooling all over himself.

"I would like to ask you something about the boy. I believe you know the answer." Finally, he would know what Ciel was.

"Hehehe~ What would you like to know?" The fox questioned, but gave a knowing smile.

"What is the boy? He certainly isn't a human, yet he isn't quite a God."

"Ah yes. I tried to tell you before but 'you didn't care.' But the joy you have giving me is payment enough. I guess I'll tell you. Hehehe~"

"So?"

"I mentioned earlier that this is the village of the Water God. He isn't here though. I'm sure you've taken notice."

"I have."

"What do you think the boy is?"

"I've already concluded he isn't a God." Sebastian had spent much time trying to figure this out already.

"Do you remember hearing the story of the God who ran off with a human maiden not long ago?"

"What about it? I heard it caused a lot of controversy."

"Think about it."

Sebastian put together what he was told with everything that had happened to him. "Oh."

"Aha! You've figured it out! It's really quite simple actually."

"So the young lord of this village is the offspring of the Water God and the human maiden?" It all made sense. It was very rare for a God to fall in love with a human, even more so for it to result in a child.

"He is both a God and a human."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple quick things. The rating is going up from T to M this chapter! But only just because one little bit ;)

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. To be honest, I didn't plan out the story at all and I got stuck :(

Please read, favorite, follow, and of course, review. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it! Any ideas are welcomed as well! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

13:07

"Mey Rin, have Bardroy and his puppy arrived yet?" Ciel was becoming impatient. He hated when people weren't punctual.

It had been about an hour since Sebastian had gone out for errands. Although he would never admit it, letting his familiar leave his side made him anxious. He never expected the bond connecting them to affect his self so much. He had hoped it would just be something to bind the yokai. It had done that and more. Over the past two weeks, Sebastian did everything to grate on his nerves. Not that the boy was expecting Sebastian to quickly submit to him at once, he just didn't think that he would be so... difficult. Difficult was the perfect word. At times, the tengu would obediently follow his orders, but at others, he would tease the young lord. The teasing was almost too much for the boys heart to handle. The actions of the yokai were beginning to throw Ciel into chaos, in his heart and mind. Although, the boy would never acknowledge it. Not yet.

"Ciiiieeelllll! I am not a puppy!" The petite blonde boy whined as he walked into the room, following the chief samurai.

"Whatever Finny. You just follow Bard around wherever he goes. Sounds like a puppy to me." The young lord enjoyed picking on the blonde. He was already in his early twenties, but acted like a child much more than Ciel at most times. The only thing Finny had going for him was the fact he was abnormally strong. Maybe he was distantly related to an ogre-type oni. He had too much of an innocent baby-face for that to be true though...

"Come on now, you two. Act your age." He wasn't amused by the fuss and gave his subordinate a slap on the back. "Finny, don't whine and act like a man." The young blonde pouted but obeyed what he was told. "Now I believe we have some matters to discuss." He continued into the room and took a seat facing the young lord. _  
_

"I'll get straight to the point."Bard began.

"Good. You know I hate when people waste my time." the young lord replied, trying to look interested.

The samurai continued,"I know you're aware of the recent happenings in the neighboring villages. A total of 36 villages were destroyed over the past couple months with at least 1 being destroyed every week. Until two weeks ago, that is."

"I see. What happened?"

Bard sighed,"Two weeks ago was the last time an incident occurred. The criminals practically disappeared. I'm suspecting they can't be too far off from here since the last attacked village was our closest neighbor."

"So you think that maybe they escaped to here?"

"I want to think that, but I can't think of why they would. It doesn't make sense. Logically, you would think that our village would be the next attacked..."

"I agree... Do you think something may have stopped them from continuing?" The young lord laughed on the inside.

"I can't think of what. I've asked around and rumors have spread that two yokai alone caused this mess. It was a fox yokai and a tengu yokai. No one knows anything besides that."

"They would stand out a lot if they were here in our town, don't you think?" Ciel knew exactly what happened but letting the samurai know would ruin his plans, whatever they were.

"That's true. They could be hiding. What kind of yokai casually walks the streets after ruining tons of villages?!"

Ciel laughed out loud at this because that's exactly where the wanted yokai was. Sebastian was running errands as they spoke.

Ignoring the confused looks on the guest's faces, Ciel continued the conversation, "Yes, that would be rather odd for yokai to wander around so openly. Is there anything else you've found out?"

"This is all the knowledge I have relating to this. Please let me know if you hear anything else dealing with the yokai. I know that you are well acquainted with yokai and other mysterious things..." The samurai held his gaze with the young lord for a few moments then stood. "I have said everything I have wanted to, thank you for your time."

"Anytime Bardroy." The boy gave his trademark grin which held no emotion. "And don't forget your puppy!~" He shooed his hand at Finny. The younger blonde didn't appreciate the treatment, but in fear of being scolded by his peer, he ignored it and followed after Bard. "Mey Rin, please escort them out."

"Of course Ciel-sama!" She turned and ran after the two.

Now Ciel was finally alone again, he rubbed his temples. He didn't really enjoy being around people. If it was up to him, he'd be a shut in. The young lord considered asking for the time but he didn't want to be bothered. It was probably nearly 14:00. It would still be a little while before Sebastian returned from his errands. Ciel sighed and got up. It was too hot to feel like doing any work. Instead, he decided he would read to pass the time.

* * *

Sebastian was surprised by what he had discovered. It made sense of everything though. He was a little shocked with himself for not thinking of it earlier. The boy was neither a human or a god while he was still both. The tengu's thoughts went over all the information he had gathered over the past two weeks. The young lord had no mark of a God. His right eye would glow violet any time he ordered the yokai. He had bound them together into a relationship of master and familiar. Sebastian wondered if he maybe had more god-like powers. This mess of a situation had proven to be more interesting than he initially thought.

The tengu yokai had finished talking with the Undertaker and was now headed home. He had gathered everything he needed on the list made by Mey Rin. After the fox yokai finally finished rolling around in laughter, Sebastian was able to obtain the main thing he had gone to the bar for. Considering the time, it had to be somewhere past 17:00. He almost didn't want to return, but he had been ordered. It was quite painful disobeying the orders. Just thinking about it would leave him with traces of a headache. Maybe he wouldn't mention to the young lord what he had heard from the fox yokai. Instead, he would find out more on his own. It could give his self some time to figure out what was going on without letting the boy know he was already aware.

Finally arriving at the Phantomhive household, it was almost sundown. "I've returned!" Called out Sebastian.

"W-welcome back Sebastian!" The clumsy red-headed maid servant replied. "You've come back a little later than expected. Ciel-sama is not in a good mood because of it..." Mey Rin held out her arms to gather all the items the yokai had gathered while out.

'"Thank you Mey Rin. And I was under the impression he would not care. Where is he?" Sebastian in reality had an idea of where he would be. He could distantly feel the presence of the young lord. He always could.

"He's in his room sleeping. He must have gotten bored of reading and waiting around." The maid left to go to the kitchen to put the things away.

A grin spread on the tengu's face. "Oh. He was waiting on me?" Sebastian said to himself and walked to the boy's room.

* * *

"Mmmm... Se-Sebastian! Don't touch me there!" The tengu's hands slipped underneath Ciel's yukata and was caressing the boy's warmth. His fingers massaging the tip earned an embarrassed moan from the young lord. His face brilliantly red from the gentle touches of his familiar.

"You don't like when I do this?" Sebastian smirked and pressed on slit that was starting to drip with pre-cum.

"Ahnnn... N-no! I d-don...nnn-" Ciel couldn't even finish what he was saying as the tengu grasped the length and moved his hand at a painfully slow rate.

"Your body is saying otherwise, Ciel-sama." The tengu's eyes flashed red. His own body was becoming bothered by the heat as well. The boy's moans weren't helping either. He moved Ciel's body so he could grind up against him better as he continued sliding his hands up and down the boy's warmth. More whines escaped Ciel's lips as he did this. The young lord became more desperate for touch and started to thrust his hips into the grasp around him. Sweat was slick on the boy's skin. Sebastian reached behind Ciel with his other hand and teased at the younger's tight entrance.

"S-Sebastian! Wha-at are you d-doi-" He had been cut off again, gasping at a finger slipping in. It moved at the same pace as the rest of the thrusts. "Ah..nn... st-strange..."

"It's alright. It'll start feeling good soon." Sebastian leaned down and sealed the boy's lips with his own. Ciel's panting gave the tengu a chance to slip into the the young lord's mouth. The feel of something hot and wet in Ciel's mouth felt foreign. With all the sensations the boy was feeling, he could tell he was close.

"Se-Sebastian!"

* * *

"Se-Sebastian!" The young lord quickly opened his eyes.

A trademark smirk was spread wide across the tengu's face. "Yes Ciel-sama? I'm right here." Sebastian's eyes were lit up with amusement. "Did you have _pleasant_ dreams?"

The boy was panting hard and his face became bright red. He remembered his dream immediately as soon as he saw the other's face. It was too embarrassing. The thought of it made him want to hide. He looked down to cover his face more. He couldn't let his familiar know. He instantly fixed his expression to his normal disinterested look. "You're late."

"Forgive me. I was caught up by an... _acquaintance_." Sebastian had to be careful if he didn't want the young lord to know.

"Ah. The Undertaker right?" The mention of the name shocked the tengu.

"How do you know him?" He quickly recovered his expression.

"He's an _acquaintance_ of mine as well." Ciel smirked at the yokai's surprise. "He's the town's lunatic who runs a shop known as a bar. Sadly, the only place in the village that sells sake. Most people try to stay away. He's also a yokai. Not that any of the other villagers know. They just assume he's a psycho."

"I see..." This conversation was already going in the more worse of directions.

"Did he tell you about me? He's quite resourceful you know." The boy had a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" He hoped to play it cool and maybe he could get through it.

The boy's smirk soon turned to a frown. "Do NOT lie to me Sebastian. I can't stand liars the most!" He had become angry and even went as far as to order Sebastian. His eye glowed violet and the tengu could start feeling an irritable presence in his heart that ached.

Sebastian had to give it up. With a sigh, he answered. "It's as you presumed. He did tell me." The boy laughed. It felt like he had won against the tengu.

"Tell you what?" The boy continued to grin.

"He informed me that you are the son of the Water God and a human maiden." The tengu was less than thrilled.

"Of course I am! Nothing else explains it. I'm surprised it took you so long to catch on. I guess you're slower than expected." If forcing the yokai to speak had not been enough, the young lord was now insulting him! "But good for you, now that you know." The boy's face became dark, his anger rising again. "There's a few more things I'd like to make clear with you Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel-sama?" The tengu was mildly shocked by the sudden change.

"You are to _never_ lie to me. _Ever_. You will never betray me or keep things from me. Also, you will never leave me. You are _my_ familiar. Am I clear?" The boys right eye was now glowing the brightest Sebastian had ever seen it. It was beautiful.

"Yes, My Lord." The tengu bowed before the young lord. His orders absolute.


End file.
